


Your Boy

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Older!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: From the ROTG Secret Santa 2017Pairing: Older Jamie Bennett/Jack FrostYou never forget your first….For Jack Frost, it was many things.





	Your Boy

**You never forget your first….**

_For Jack Frost, it was many things._

He remembered the first hug he received. It was from Tooth and it brought a warm feeling to his cold chest.

He could remember the day when he realized that he truly belonged to the Guardians- December 28th. Right after Christmas when North threw a big get together for him.

Hell, Jack could remember his first major prank that he committed after he became a Guardian (he needed to get revenge against Bunny. All fun and games).

But Jack held out one first above all of them-  **his first believer.**

**_Jamie Bennett_  
**

Brown haired little boy with eyes full of wonder, hope, and fun.

He was special in Jack’s eyes.

While the Winter Guardian gained more believers, Jamie held a special place in his heart.

But as time went on, the boy became a young man. A teenager still believing in the Guardians?

_Unbelievable._

Yet Jamie couldn’t part from his beloved friends- especially Jack Frost. Even when his human friends grew too old such things, the Bennett child continued interacting with the winter Guardian.

As for Jack, how could he have stopped? **  
**

Jamie was the most important in his new life. Even when the other Guardians told him that he should distance himself from the other, that did not deter the winter sprite. To Jack, no matter how old the other got, he would always be there for Jamie.

And Jamie would always be there for him.

Until one day…. He wasn’t.

* * *

**  
**“You’re in my area of work,” came the figure from his right. **  
**

Jack frowned as he continued watching his boy leaned over the table to caress the purple haired man across from him. He was taller than Jamie and tan but had a handsome face with earrings him his ears and tattoos on his arms.

Jack frowned as he watched the couple kiss and looked at the speaker next to him.

“You know Jack, even I thought you had some common decency against this. I mean cradle snatching,” Pitch commented. “I actually expected the big man to do something like this but not you.”

The winter sprite snarled. “Don’t you have something better to do, like die in a ditch?”

“Ohh, someone is testy,” came the Shade. “But seriously, your little Jamie is way out the legal age of having Guardians. He’s an adult. Shouldn’t there be other children you need to deliver snow time and fun too?”

Jack winced, remembering his last confrontation with North and Tooth who were worried about him spending so much time with a grown-up Jamie.

_‘It’s not like its a bad thing but you’ve been neglecting your other duties and…. Jack you have to let Jamie go. He’s a human and as much as he wants to believe in you, there will come a time when he’ll be drawn to others outside of our nature.’_

Of course, Jack tried to stay away, to focus on his duties but he only lasted a week at least and then came running back to Jamie- only to discover that the other was in the arms of another.

“Seriously Jack this is pitiful- even for you. There is a reason it’s against the rules for spirits to become attached to mortals.”

“Yeah, well, you know me Pitch- I don’t follow the rules,” Jack said as he returned his gaze back to the kissing couple. He couldn’t help but hate that guy, that Chad Mitchens. From his funny hairstyle all the way down to that dumb smile of his. The kind that had Jamie returning the same to him.  Jack could remember the times when Jamie would smile like that at him when it was just them.

“This is pathetic- even for me,” Pitch commented as he began to leave. “Not even worth trying to figure out where his bruises are coming from…”

Jack narrowed his eyes and turned only to see the Shade already gone. He returned his gaze back to Jamie and scanned every inch of the young man.

**There**

It was subtle but there was a dark mark on the upper arm, underneath the sleeve. Jack’s eyes widened as one question rang through his mind: What the hell happened?

* * *

**  
**“Seriously Frost, can you find some other place to spread your fun times? Believe it or not, it’s not easy to frighten children when they know there is a snow day in the making…” **  
**

“Shut up Pitch,” came the snarled voice.

The shade tilted his head as he studied the sprite. The eyes were surrounded by dark circles and the skin was paler than usual. He could stress and worry mixed together and while usually he would be delighted with seeing a Guardian in distress he hated that it wasn’t him doing so.

**_“Chad’s an abusive fuck…”_ **

Pitch raised an eyebrow, at the statement and at the foul word dropping from the other’s mouth.

“Oh did you just found this out?”

Jack turned his head so fast, he was surprised the neck didn’t snap. “How long did you knew?”

Pitch snorted. “I found out about 2 days after our uneventful meeting. I was curious and in the area when Chad slammed his fist into Bennett’s eye. I think the excuse was “I am sorry, baby. I was drunk. I won’t do it again….”

Pitch rolled his eyes. “Seriously, if only the boy could act, I would believe it. Shakespeare would be rolling in his grave-”

“ **THIS IS WHAT YOU’RE FOCUSING ON- NOT THE FACT JAMIE IS GETTING HURT,”**  Jack demanded in disbelief. He pointed towards the window where he could see a silent Jamie nursing his face as he watched his lover storm out.

“Oh that’s what you’re on about,” Pitch said with a shrug. “Your…boy is outside my range of dealing and frankly, I just don’t care.” The boogeyman began to turn away. **  
**

“Wait you’re not going to help him? You’re just going to stand there and allow this to happen?!”

Pitch stared at the Guardian like he had two heads. “Excuse me, last I check we’re not acquaintances, not even allies. Why the hell would I get involved in this?”

“Because you can’t be so vengeful to allow this to happen,” Jack exclaimed. He then folded his arms. “But who I’m kidding. You’re the boogeyman who wants to see everyone just as miserable as he is. I wouldn’t be surprised if you caused this situation to happen-”

Suddenly the world spun on its axis and Jack found himself on the ground with a hand around his throat. Pitch’s eyes were full of rage and narrowed in disgust.

“For your information,” hissed the shade, “humans don’t need my help to become awful. Everyone has that ability. There is no such thing as a pure good human and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you go about your life.”

Jack shivered as he felt shadows trying to cover both figures. His eyes widen in fear.

“Your friend Jamie made his choice and unless he tells someone- a human- about his situation and actually starts fearing for his life, he’s going to die. And it won’t be on my head or yours, it will be on his and the son of a bitch he calls his boyfriend.”

Pitch pulled away, anger written on his face. “That’s the problem with you Guardians. All you ever see is the goodness of humans and forgetting that they can be cruel as well. And at the end of the day, we spirits cannot do anything about it because we’re not Gods!”

By the time Jack deemed it safe to get up, Pitch was gone and he had to contend with watching Jamie cry on his bed.

* * *

**  
**Jack sat in the park watching Jamie walk away with a slump in his step and an air of depression. The Guardian of Fun wiped the tears from his eyes as he slid further into the bench. **  
**

“You try to help him, eh?”

Jack turned his teary eyes to see Pitch sitting next to him.

“You tried to tell him didn’t you?”

Jack’s breath shuddered in agony as he began to talk. “I told him that what he’s doing to himself is not healthy. That he’ll get himself killed. Jamie told me it wasn’t my business and that he didn’t need me anymore…” More tears came streaming down and his face collapse in his hands.

Suddenly his hands were forced away from his wet face and a black handkerchief was thrown into his face. “Clean yourself up. I’m not talking to you with snot bubbles coming out your nose.”

Jack’s eyes were wide but he nodded his thanks as he began to dry his face. “I’m sorry. It’s just….”

Pitch raised his eyebrow at the sprite. “You told him you love him,” he finished.

“How did you-”

“Oh please, you’re not the first to fall in love with a human and you certainly won’t be the last,” Pitch commented as he rolled his eyes. “It’s like a rite of passage for spirits to do so.”

Jack was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “What can I do? What can I do to make him understand-”

“Nothing Jack. Your boy is stubborn….”

The winter Guardian looked up in shock. “What?”

“Right now, Jamie is hoping that you’re wrong and dreams of the day the Chad that he fell in love with comes back to him. He holds the memories of when Chad was an actual loving boyfriend close and wonders how it all went wrong.”

Jack looked back at his feet.

“However he fears that he’s losing you because of Chad.”

Jack’s head snapped back up to look at Pitch. “But he doesn’t want to be with me-”

“He said things in anger and in embarrassment,” Pitch said with a sigh. “However disgusting it is, you still mean a great deal to him. That you came to him with concerns is slowly reminding him what’s at stake.”

Jack blinked at Pitch and then sighed. “Again what can I do? I can’t go to the Guardians with this.”

“Damn right you can’t,” Pitch said with a snort. “They’ll lock you up and give you a babysitter till it is out of your system or Jamie’s dead.”

Jack nodded knowing that he had spotted the occasional Baby Tooth and Sandy spying on him.   

“Still watching Jamie over this is going to destroy to the point you are going to do something drastic. It’s bad enough that I’m around here making sure that doesn’t happen but I don’t want your little friends  thinking this was all my idea.”

Jack gave a small chuckle. “I… uh Thank you Pitch.”

The shade snorted. “I didn’t do this for you. I rather I’m the one who causes you fools misery and the fact that a mortal has you so bent out of shape disappoints me.” He turned and began to walk away. “Dry your eyes Frost and be the annoying child that I know and Jamie cares for.”

Jack looked back down to the ground only to look up and notice Pitch was gone again.

* * *

Jack did as Pitch suggested; wipe the tears from his eyes and went back to doing what he did best. He did check on Jamie once, only to find him sitting in the dark in deep thought. He was tempted to go inside but for once gave into patience and flew away. **  
**

It was three months later when he discovered Pitch lurking around again.

“Pitch…”

“Seems like Chad had an incident… a heart attack while he was sleeping.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “How’s that possible?”

The shade scoff. “Stress I’m guessing, maybe he drove himself out of shape that he causes his muscles to work too hard,” Pitch said with a shrug. “I have heard of such tales like that happening before…”

Jack slammed his body into the other as he wrapped his arms around the shade. “Oh Manny, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!”

Pitch frowned as he pushed the other away. “I didn’t do it for you,” he snarled. “I did it for myself. I couldn’t stand that a mortal was causing you to be bent out of shape and that’s my job. You can’t focus on battling me when your major focus is on that damn mortal. And if you’re going crazy, then the damn Guardians are trying baby you and I cannot have that…”

Jack sniffed as he wiped the few tears away. “Still, I appreciate this-”

“Frost, if you don’t stop talking and go comfort your boy, I will throw you to my Nightmares. And maybe I will get lucky. Maybe they will get you out of my hair.”

Jack offered a smile and a salute before jumping away.

The Nightmare King watches as the winter sprite flew away on the wind. He rolled his eyes as he felt the moonbeams shine below him.

“Yes, old friend, your plan work. You can stop gloating.”

Another beam pulse over him causing Pitch to sigh. “Yes well having me play Guardian over a miserable sprite was not my idea of penitence. Though I had expected something much worse.” **  
**

The beams continued speaking at which Pitch scoffed. “Hopefully that is the last person I need to help-”

Manny gave his answer which Pitch scowled and stomp his foot.

“I rather work with the bloody Rabbit than that annoying Cupid!!”

* * *

**_Bonus:_  
**

Jamie sat next to Jack as they watch the fire pit continue to glow and roar in front of them. Small flames such as this didn’t harm the winter sprite and it was enough to keep Jamie comfortable.

He wrapped his arm around the shorter male (which was funny considering there was a time when Jack towered him) and laid his head on top of the snowy hair.

“Happy 5th Anniversary Jack,” he whispered as his brown orbs stared into the fire.

“You too,” Jack replied as he turned his head and place a small yet loving kiss on his lover’s face.

 


End file.
